


Драбблы Мерлин BBC

by Finkay



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Pendragon Is King, Death, Drabble Collection, Drama, Established Relationship, M/M, Magic, Male Slash, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-12
Updated: 2014-09-12
Packaged: 2018-02-17 02:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2293838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Finkay/pseuds/Finkay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Небольшая подборка разных работ с разных фестивалей</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Все будет по-моему

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Иногда, поражение может дать больше, чем победа.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Артур/Мерлин, романтика

Мерлин против.

Стоит даже сказать, что «категорически».

Идея Артура присвоить ему официальный статус не нравится Мерлину ни под каким видом.

\- Артур, тебя что-то беспокоит? Я плохо исполняю свои обязанности? - маг поднял голову от стола, заваленного книгами и свитками. - Камелот только свыкся с тем, что теперь у них есть Придворный Волшебник. А ты предлагаешь объявить им, что вместо королевы у них будет принц-консорт. Не думаю, что стоит еще раз ворошить этот муравейник.  
\- Ты ни черта не понимаешь, Мерлин! - король расхаживает по комнате, то замирая у наглухо закрытого окна, то устремляясь к надежно запертой двери. - Я не хочу прятаться по углам! Мои люди обязаны знать правду.  
Артур замирает напротив волшебника, снова зарывшегося в бумаги, и несколько тише и даже спокойнее добавляет:  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты считал, что я тебя стыжусь.  
\- Артууур, - нарочито растягивая гласные, выдыхает Мерлин. - Я ничего подобного не думаю. А если бы думал...  
\- ... тебя бы здесь не было, - заканчивает король. - Знаю. Но все равно...  
Маг, едва заметно вздыхая, перегибается через стол, подтягивая к себе, Артура за края плаща.

Ничто так не успокаивает Его Величество, как поцелуи. И это самое малое колдовство, на которое способен Придворный Чародей ради спокойствия Камелота.

Вот только остановить лавину намного проще, чем переубедить Артура, когда тот для себя все решил. С годами он, конечно, стал мудрее. Юношеский максимализм, это вечное «здесь и сейчас», сменились более взрослой рассудительностью и терпением.  
Но когда дело касалось Мерлина, результат остается прежним.

Молодой король уверен - иногда стоит проиграть сражение, чтобы выиграть битву. В вопросах тактики и стратегии он опытнее мальчишки, выросшего в деревне, пусть и обладающего огромным магическим потенциалом.

Спустя несколько дней, когда Мерлин забывает и об этом разговоре, и о том, что Пендрагоны не умеют проигрывать, просьба Артура заглянуть к нему не в покои, как обычно, а в тронный зал, не кажется волшебнику необычной.

Король восседает на своем законном месте и выглядит откровенно скучающим.  
\- Ваше Величество? - Мерлин вытирает руки о штаны и подходит ближе. Его отвлекли от небольшого эксперимента, поэтому Придворный Маг выглядит совсем не подобающим этому месту и своему королю. Но, кажется, Артур этого не замечает.  
\- Как твои дела, Мерлин? Мне сказали, что ты едва не разнес свои новые комнаты, - голос короля тихий и вкрадчивый. Будто Артур не в своем замке разговаривает с Мерлином, а на охоте и боится спугнуть дичь.  
\- Всего-навсего дым, в качестве побочного эффекта, - отмахивается маг. - Ты что-то хотел? Что-то случилось?  
\- Да нет... - все так же лениво тянет Артур.  
\- Что-то случилось, - настаивает Мерлин, подходя впритык и опуская узкую ладонь на лоб короля. - Ты тяжело дышишь. Но жара нет. И...  
\- Мерлин, всегда ли ты был верен Камелоту и его королю?  
\- Да... Артур, что случилось?  
\- Клянешься, что будешь верен впредь, будешь защищать даже ценой своей жизни?  
Волшебник оторопело смотрит на как никогда серьезного Артура.  
\- Мерлин? – почти одергивает его король, не давая ни опустить взгляд, ни задуматься, к чему все эти вопросы.  
\- Клянусь. Ты же знаешь, Артур, я ни за что..., - договорить ему не дают.  
Артур резко поднимается на ноги, выуживая из-под полы плаща корону. Вот только этот венец чуть меньше и ажурней, чем тот, что украшает голову Его Величества.  
\- Артур, нет. Артур... - Мерлин отступает назад и едва не падает, споткнувшись о ступеньку.  
\- Или ты ее принимаешь, Мерлин Эмрис, или признаешь, что все сказанное тобой - ложь.

Шах и мат.

Крыть юному волшебнику нечем. Пендрагоны всегда добивались своего, будь то новые земли, лучшие рыцари или сердце самого обыкновенного слуги.

И Мерлин опускается на колени у трона, склоняя голову. Он, в отличии от Артура, умеет признавать поражения.  
Поэтому, когда его головы касается прохладный металл, а губы короля беззвучно шепчут "мой", маг ничуть не жалеет, что сдается на милость победителя.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> art by Илатан http://ilatanrukia.diary.ru/


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Говорят, любящие сердце не способна обмануть никакая магия. Но правда ли это?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Артур/Мерлин, драма, смерть персонажа  
> Бета: Lonnie

_Счастливых финалов на все сказки не хватает_

В далекой стране, там, где солнце проводит лунные ночи, жил-был мальчик по имени Артур. Принц Артур.  
Он рос в окружении славных и благородных рыцарей, равных которым не было на тех землях, учился воинскому мастерству, коротая дни за тренировками и веселыми перебранками. В пору легконогой юности ему было рано беспокоиться о будущем, ведь каждый знал, что нет королевства сильнее, чем Камелот, которым однажды предстоит править принцу.  
Но пока властвовал на тех землях его отец – Утер, и не было короля более жестокого и безжалостного, чем он.

В самом сердце королевства построил он башню, чтобы держать в ней плененного волшебника Мерлина, не сводя с него глаз ни днем, ни ночью. Утер терпеть не мог волшебства и колдунов и не позволял ни одному магу селиться в Камелоте. Но однажды одна старуха-гадалка предсказала ему, что будет Утер править своими землями, покуда будет жив маг по имени Эмрис. Король не поленился и нашел мальчика, которого мать назвала Эмрисом, и увез его из родного Эалдора в свой замок. А чтобы негодный колдун со злости не навредил ни ему, ни его подданным, заточил его в башню.

Сын короля - Артур, в отличии от отца, не верил ни в чьи россказни, да и магию вообще. Все время он пропадал в дозорах и на охоте, поэтому долгое время даже не знал о захваченном отцом мальчишке. Но любопытство в конечном итоге пересилило Артура, поэтому он не смог остаться в стороне и забрался в башню, чтобы познакомиться с ее пленником.

Мерлин оказался своенравным, как молодой жеребец, неуклюжим, словно медведь, но настолько интересным собеседником, что Артуру стал проводить с ним каждый вечер.

Время шло, Эмрис рос, и взрослел Артур. Их встречи незаметно становились другими, менялись взгляды, случайные прикосновения вызывали необъяснимую дрожь, а нелепые подначки приобретали совершенно иной смысл. И вот в один из вечеров Артур оказался слегка несдержан, Мерлин - излишне любопытен, и их первый поцелуй - неловкий, поспешный, но заставляющим кровь буквально кипеть, закончился тем, что принц сбежал, не попрощавшись.

Однако кем-кем, но трусом Артур не был, и следующим вечером он снова пришел в башню к магу, на этот раз оставшись с ним до самого утра. Но на рассвете принца, выбирающегося из башни, заметил король. Таким взбешенным Утера не видел никто и никогда.  
Он кинул принца в темницу, а когда поостыл, строго-настрого повелел больше не подниматься в башню. Артур был послушным сыном, но чувства, которые он испытывал к волшебнику, оказались сильнее этого.

Он был влюблен, молод и по-своему глуп, а Мерлин ничуть не отличался от него в этих вопросах. Поэтому, когда тот предложил принцу магический эксперимент - он согласился. Но ничего не идет по плану. Слишком сильное волшебство вышло из-под контроля. Стражники, что охраняли в ту ночь башню, по утру клялись и божились, что больше не возьмут в рот и капли.

Но со временем не они одни стали утверждать, как иногда видят по ночам пару крылатых лошадей, занимающихся любовью на крыше. Утер в эти сказки не верил, но охрану приказал увеличить...

Мерлин мог бы отрастить себя крылья и улететь. Но только любовь, что всех окрыляет, его, наоборот, тянула к земле. Артур не хотел покидать Камелот, не представляя, как может бросить свой народ, прослыв предателем. Он всем сердцем любил волшебника, но пока правил Утер, магии и магам не было места в его королевстве.

И вот однажды, когда принц дремал на коленях своего личного колдуна, утомленный страстной ночью, тот украдкой поцеловал его в висок, будто не имел права,и прошептал:  
\- Я должен уйти на край света, где ждут моей помощи, принц. Дождись меня. Потому что, когда придет твой час - ты узнаешь, я тебя позову.  
Но Артур держал Мерлина крепко, обеими руками, прижимая к себе так, что тот едва мог вздохнуть.

Тем утром принц проснулся в одиночестве и еще много лет после ничего не слышал о маге по имени Эмрис. Шло время, Камелот становился все богаче, Артур все безразличнее, а Утер стал слишком стар, чтобы править королевством.

Принц, теперь уже король, давно не силился дождаться зова волшебника. Он женился, стал первым среди рыцарей, лучшим среди воинов и не пропускал ни одной возможности, чтобы поохотиться.

Однажды на охоте Артур заметил оленя. Это было самое прекрасное животное, что ему доводилось видеть. Он упер арбалет в плечо, а олень вскинул голову и посмотрел на него таким осмысленным взглядом, что у короля подкосились колени. Но все же Артур выстрелил.

Стрела, направленная точной рукой, пробила сердце животного. Однако, когда король подбежал к тому месту, где упал олень, он увидел только мертвого мужчину. Откинув с его головы капюшон, он узнал в нем колдуна по имени Эмрис, что когда-то покинул Камелот и его самого.

\- Неужели твое сердце тебе не подсказало, что это был я, Артур? - с грустью выдохнул свои последние слова волшебник.  
\- Ты забрал мое сердце, когда ушел, - ответил король, закрывая Мерлину глаза.


End file.
